


Пока этого не случилось с тобой

by istanbul_let



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Orphanage, Pain, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, San Francisco, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istanbul_let/pseuds/istanbul_let
Summary: Потерянные мальчики никогда бы не встали на сторону пиратов.TW: в тексте достаточно подробно описываются последствия физической травмы, влияющие на качество жизни одного из главных героев, упоминается селф-харм, суицид и абьюзивные отношения.





	1. Chapter 1

Билли все время пытается быть полезным.

Настолько, что в конце концов Флинт все-таки запоминает, что его зовут Билли, - под неодобрительное покашливание Гейтса. Действительно, парень всего-то и провел здесь полжизни; имя, какая мелочь.

Настолько, что на зубах навязает его желание помочь, когда на самом деле сделать он ничего не может. Но он хорош, безусловно хорош. Даже, может быть, лучше, чем о нем думает Гейтс.

Айсберг неоплаченных счетов на столе становится все больше.

К фестивалю они не готовы в принципе, но если не придумать хоть что-то, про финансирование можно забыть. Хотя про него и так можно забыть, соревноваться в попрошайничестве они так и не научились.

Билли отчаянно пытается быть полезным - поэтому вваливается в кабинет без стука, ссутулившись, чтобы не впечататься лбом в дверной косяк.

\- Что?

\- Мне кажется, мы нашли нового повара.

В голосе Билли звучит настолько неприкрытая радость, что начинает подташнивать.

\- У него что, ног нет?

\- В смысле?

За десять лет можно было и привыкнуть, что все чувство юмора у Билли, очевидно, ушло в рост. И понять, что работать здесь захочет только абсолютно, бесконечно, беспредельно отчаявшийся человек (или умалишенный вроде Рэндалла), он не способен вообще.

\- Мы сейчас набираем только волонтеров.

\- Но…

\- Нам все равно нечем платить, Билли.

Он кивает (гораздо проще думать, что мыслительные процессы доставляют ему боль, и списать проскользнувшее на лице разочарование именно на это).

Кивает и выходит из кабинета.

Дверь гулко хлопает на сквозняке, петли пронзительно скрипят.

С улицы доносится детский смех.

В тот момент, когда Флинт тянется к ящику стола, в котором лежит фляжка с ромом, в кармане начинает вибрировать телефон.

Даже смотреть на него не нужно, чтобы понять, кто это.

Как и надеяться, что если трубку не снимешь, она прекратит звонить. Но правда в том, что Элинор Гатри не прекратит. Она будет звонить снова и снова, пока Флинт, наконец, не ответит. Или переключится на Гейтса и попытается воздействовать через него.

Воздействовать, черта с два. Лучше бы воздействовала на своего отца-конгрессмена.

Неоплаченный айсберг счетов на столе, который непременно унесет их на дно.

Корявая глиняная фигурка моржа, стоящая на том месте, где обычно держат фотографии членов семьи.

Выцветший плакат прошлогоднего чемпионата на стене напротив – все улыбаются, как идиоты.

Кабинет, в котором ничего не менялось вот уже почти двенадцать лет.

Телефон продолжает вибрировать.

Флинт не глядя сует руку в карман и сбрасывает звонок. Кажется, это движение отработано уже до автоматизма.

Смех за окном сменяется возмущенными воплями. Несколько секунд спустя, впрочем, в них вмешивается незнакомый голос, и Флинт прислушивается.

Неизвестный ему человек не ругается, не выговаривает – кажется, предлагает решить все миром. Похоже, кто-то в очередной раз что-то стащил, а хозяин вещи не вовремя обнаружил пропажу. Или кого-то за обедом снова обделили.

Все как всегда. Ничего не меняется.

Флинт подходит к окну – по двору носится стая с футбольным мячом, а поодаль стоит кудрявый парень в куртке, делающей его похожим на работника автозаправки, и что-то объясняет Логану.

Логан кивает и, кажется, украдкой размазывает сопли по лицу.

Низкорослую команду разбавляет карикатурно-высокая на их фоне фигура Билли.

\- Билли!

Тот оборачивается. На лице у него грязный след – кто-то, видимо, в очередной раз засадил мячом прямо по физиономии. Интересно, знает ли он о том, что мальчишки делают это нарочно. Причем из какого-то только им понятного уважения, а вовсе не из вредности.

Уважение – компания оборванных пацанов считает тебя своей ровней и зовет в игру. Даже если ты взрослый.

Они уважают Билли, они уважают Гейтса, они, кажется, даже Рэндалла уважают.

Насчет себя Флинт все меньше и меньше уверен.

Кажется, последний раз на него смотрели с уважением лет пять назад – когда они все вместе убили целый выходной на этот чертов деревянный корабль во дворе, который давно уже облез и покосился. Те, для кого он строился, выросли. Тех, кому он мог бы быть интересен сейчас, так и не появилось.

\- Это еще кто?

Флинт высовывается из окна почти по пояс. Билли прослеживает его взгляд – и улыбается от уха до уха.

\- Это Сильвер! – орет он так, словно это все объясняет. – Это Джон Сильвер!

\- Какой еще на хрен Джон Сильвер?

\- Новый повар!

Парень поднимает голову.

\- Какого…

\- Я волонтер!

Он улыбается едва ли не шире Билли – ровно до тех пор, пока освобожденный от проповеди Логан не перехватывает летящий в их сторону мяч. И не отправляет его прямиком «новому повару» в живот.

Телефон снова начинает вибрировать.

Трубку придется снять.

Когда они в последний раз встречались с Элинор Гатри, он напился. Кажется, впервые за несколько лет настолько сильно, что плохо соображал, что происходит вокруг.

Встреча закончилась ничем. Только ощущением, что количество возложенных на него надежд прямо пропорционально тому, насколько отвратительно он чувствует себя в последнее время.

Сходи к врачу, услужливо зудит в затылке голос Миранды, пробиваясь сквозь вибрацию телефона.

Сходи к врачу, чтобы мне было спокойнее. Действительно, уж врачи-то ее успокоят как следует.

Флинт закрывает окно, с трудом задвигая ржавую щеколду.

\- Да.

В трубке раздается покашливание.

\- Мне удалось обо всем договориться. Конгрессмен будет ждать вас завтра в семь.

\- Гейтс, я…

\- Возьми с собой Билли.

Тяжелый вздох повисает на другом конце уже давно несуществующего провода.

\- И ради Бога, надень костюм. Или хотя бы выспись.

Короткие гудки раздаются быстрее, чем он успевает хотя бы подумать о том, чтобы возразить. С тех пор, как Гейтс, открыв рот, слушал его, прошло уже слишком много времени.

С улицы снова доносится смех.

Еще один день в «Нассау» подходит к концу.

Скорее всего, завтра они узнают, что финансирование им перекрыли, и существовать теперь придется на пожертвования. Которых нет, не было и не будет.

Кто вообще жертвует деньги ночлежкам для детей, на которых всем наплевать.

Флинт подтягивает к себе кипу счетов. Сверху обнаруживается конверт, видеть который хочется еще меньше, чем все остальные. Его не нужно даже вскрывать – красную отметку «отклонено», кажется, и сквозь бумагу видно.

Как будто так уж сильно им нужен был этот займ и как будто они не справятся сами. Конечно, справятся. Они всегда справляются. Может быть, идея с тем, чтобы уехать из города была не так уж и плоха.

Только смысл во всем этом только в городе и есть. Только в этом городе.

Запах океана кажется приевшимся и гнилостным даже в те дни, когда над заливом серой пеной разливается туман. Чем он так сильно приглянулся им с Томасом в свое время, Флинт уже давно перестал понимать.

Святой Франциск совершенно не собирается шевелить задницей и помогать ему. Более того, его святые слуги, наверное, уже зажгли факелы и вот-вот примутся за вилы.

Фляжка в итоге оказывается пустой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **John Silver fanmix - Well, it hurts**
> 
> Poets of the Fall - Sleep Sugar  
> Poets of the Fall - Carnival of Rust  
> Billy Talent - Rusted from the Rain  
> Billy Talent - Sympathy  
> Lady Gaga - Til it happens to you  
> Billy Talent - Afraid of Heights  
> Breaking Benjamin - So Cold  
> Three Days Grace - Hate Everything About You


	2. Chapter 2

Не то, чтобы Сильвер собирается надолго остаться во Фриско. Город ему совершенно не нравится, и еще меньше нравится единственное место, куда удается прибиться. Но в его положении выбирать не приходится.

В итоге он остается в приюте.

Раньше у них вроде бы даже была своя собственная школа, а теперь – ну, что осталось. С тех пор, как они перешли на самообеспечение.

Билли даже не понимает, что выбалтывает то, о чем Сильвер его еще и не спрашивал.

Он рассказывает обо всем на свете, но только не о том, что Сильверу действительно интересно.

Билли говорит ему, что они больше не приют - теперь они могут только предоставлять мальчишкам ночлег и по закону вообще-то на утро обязаны выставлять всех на улицу. Но никто все равно не уходит - или уходят и к вечеру возвращаются. Так или иначе, больше недели подряд они не имеют права позволять одним и тем же ребятам оставаться. Потому что в таком случае нужно будет сдавать их социальным работникам.

А эти дети не хотят возвращаться в систему. И взрослые их в этом полностью поддерживают.

\- Хуже всего, - говорит Билли, когда они стоят на заднем дворе у мусорных баков, - в плохую погоду.

На улице сияет солнце; за то время, что Сильвер успел провести в городе, оно, кажется, вовсе не уходило за облака ни разу и исчезало только на ночь. Представить себе плохую погоду сейчас он, похоже, физически неспособен.

\- В плохую погоду тебе приходится объяснять торчащим на крыльце детям, которые хотят спать, есть и погреться, что у вас не хватает коек и одеял, и что вы не имеете права пустить их спать под лестницей.

По лицу Билли ясно, что именно это и происходит. По лицу Билли ясно, что когда нужно, он сам спит на улице.

\- А что Флинт?

Флинт - это директор. И судя по тому, что Сильвер уже о нем слышал (толком и не видел еще ни разу), это единственный человек, от которого здесь нужно держаться подальше. Потому что он совершенно точно не обрадуется, если узнает, зачем именно Сильвер решил здесь задержаться.

И это еще мягко сказано.

\- В смысле - что Флинт?

\- Что он по этому поводу думает?

Первые пару дней Сильвер никак не может понять, что с Билли не так. Что он вообще здесь забыл, если совершенно очевидно, что денег здесь не заработаешь, и особенного толку в том, что они делают, нет.

Дети все равно возвращаются на улицу - даже если перед этим как следуют пообедают и выспятся. И если кто-нибудь из них к совершеннолетию окажется живым, здоровым и не в тюрьме, то уж точно не придет и не скажет Билли спасибо.

Потом оказывается, что Билли сам – отсюда. Еще из тех времен, когда здесь был приют. Он не особенно распространяется о том, как здесь оказался, но живет уже больше десяти лет – и теперь вот работает. Идти ему все равно некуда и никакой другой жизни он не знает.

Хотя по тому, как он разговаривает, последнее, что можно предположить, так это то, что он рос в приюте или на улице.

У него слишком правильная речь, и если бы Сильвер захотел, он бы счел это подозрительным.

Но еще Билли ему тут в чем-то подозревать не хватало. Достаточно тех подозрений, которые у него уже есть.

\- Работы здесь полно, но мы практически все делаем сами. И мальчишки в этом помогают. Правда, всерьез на них рассчитывать нельзя – потому что, покрасив одну стену, они объявляют ее своей собственностью и не понимают, что мы все равно не можем разрешить им остаться насовсем.

Все это, конечно, очень интересно, хочется сказать Сильверу. Но на самом деле ему плевать. Он не планирует оставаться здесь надолго, а помахать половником, скорее всего, сможет и без душещипательных историй о том, как кому-то из этой малолетней шайки не хватает денежек на хлеб.

У него уже попытались выудить бумажник и потерпели неудачу только потому, что бумажника у него нет уже лет десять как.

Больше всего ему хочется, что Билли, наконец, оставил его в покое на этой самой несчастной кухне – но покоя нет и там. Как бы Сильверу не хотелось какое-то время потратить на обдумывание дальнейших действий, способных помочь ему не только сохранить себе жизнь, но и немного на это подзаработать.

На кухне ему не удается избавиться от навязчивого внимания старого и очевидно не слишком нормального мужика по имени Рэндалл, который махал тут половником прежде. А теперь остался – видимо, по тому же принципу «выгнать жалко».

За первый вечер Сильвер чистит картошки больше, чем за всю жизнь до того, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, что еще, кроме нее, кладут в пюре, и кладут ли вообще.

Повар из него никакой, но желательно, чтобы никто не догадывался об этом как можно дольше.

Ему нужен хотя бы месяц. Хотя бы две недели. Дальше можно будет выдохнуть спокойно, купить себе билет на грейхаунд и свалить куда подальше, да хоть в Новый Орлеан.

Но до этого момента еще нужно дожить. И он – с учетом того, что предстоит сделать, - пока не очень уверен, получится ли.

С Флинтом он сталкивается на кухне, когда возвращается с «перекура» (он не курит, но регулярно шатается все туда же, на задний двор с мусорными баками, потому что там периодически ошивается Билли, там периодически ошивается мистер Гейтс, и там можно ненароком услышать что-нибудь полезное).

На загорелом, но все равно сером от усталости лице, в тот момент, когда Флинт облизывает ложку с подливкой, появляется выражение удивительной брезгливости. И в первые пару секунд Сильвер понять не может, направлено ли оно на еду – или на него самого.

\- Я понятия не имею, где ты работал раньше, но, надеюсь, ушел ты оттуда не потому что там все вымерли.

Сильвер улыбается и пожимает плечами.

Это у него в любой ситуации получается лучше всего.

\- Серьезно, это невозможно есть.

Зеленые глаза кажутся совершенно непроницаемыми. Обычный уставший от жизни мужик, может, выглядит чуть старше своих лет, может, это его великая социальная миссия так подкосила, может, душевная боль за несчастных брошенных детишек.

Неважно.

Сильвер смотрит Флинту в глаза – и никак не может увидеть в них того человека, о котором слышал. Того человека, который несколько дней назад встречался с конгрессменом Гатри. И встреча эта, похоже, закончилась тем, что давно уже обвиняемый в коррупции политик незамедлительно куда-то пропал. О чем не преминули рассказать в местных новостях.

Сильвер никак не может разглядеть того человека, который свернет ему шею, если узнает, зачем он здесь на самом деле.


	3. Chapter 3

Если к Энн Чарльз в конце концов привык (да и завел ее Джек задолго до того, как они познакомились), то на Макс у него, кажется, начинается аллергия. Ну да, конечно, наверное, надо было сначала спросить, а потом уже забирать ее с улицы. Джек не удержался.

Но вроде как Чарльз никогда не говорил, что не выносит кошек. Особенно когда одна у них уже есть, и то, что она предпочитает спать у него на голове, Чарльза вроде бы и не напрягает.

Поэтому когда он в очередной раз вполне сознательно закрывает ее в шкафу, Джек еле сдерживается, чтобы не кинуть в него чем-нибудь.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь?

\- Она пытается нассать мне в ботинки.

\- Не пытается.

\- Пытается.

\- Чез…

Сегодня совершенно не тот день, когда Джеку хочется ругаться из-за кошки. Ему хочется залезть в постель, натянуть одеяло на голову и в принципе заснуть лет на десять. Перспектива провести полдня, готовя никому не нужны бумаги, которыми Элинор Гатри в лучшем случае подотрется, ему совершенно не улыбается.

Поэтому он просыпается на два часа раньше, чем обычно, готовит завтрак (и когда Чарльз не пытается сожрать омлет еще до того, как он разбивает яйца, это куда как проще), убирает за кошками, заваривает себе огромную чашку чая – и изо всех сил старается не открывать рабочую почту из дома.

Все это дерьмо можно будет и в офисе разгрести. Проблема только в том, что дерьмо это – неразгребаемое. И сколько бы Джек не пытался улучшить ситуацию, у него не получается ровным счетом ни хрена.

\- Когда ты вернешься?

\- Понятия не имею, у меня дежурство сегодня.

\- Я помню.

\- Ну и зачем спрашиваешь тогда?

«Затем, что в прошлое твое дежурство вы с напарником в итоге обкурились в хлам, и домой ты пришел два дня спустя».

Джек пожимает плечами. Чарльз стоит посреди кухни в халате, со сковородкой в руках и жрет омлет прямо с нее. Хотя бы не руками, и на том спасибо.

На самом деле ему хочется умиляться. На самом деле ему хочется выйти в окно и перестать заниматься всей этой херней.

\- Что у тебя опять случилось?

\- Флинт.

\- О.

Ну да, Флинтом лейтенанта Вэйна можно заинтересовать очень быстро. Самая удачная тема для светской беседы за завтраком.

\- И что с ним?

\- Мы в очередной раз пытаемся выселить их из дома, но все не так просто.

Джеку хочется, чтоб Чарльз сам спросил, в чем дело, но Чарльз, естественно, не спрашивает. Для него Джеймс Флинт – утомительный прыщ на заднице, с которым уже не знаешь, что и делать. Но почему бы лишний раз не потрепаться, действительно.

\- Мэр никак не может определиться, на чьей он стороне. А с тех пор, как конгрессмен Гамильтон отправился на тот свет, его начало трясти из стороны в сторону с завидной периодичностью.

Чарльз сует сквородку в раковину. Потом смотрит на Джека, внимательно и даже обеспокоенно.

\- Я уже поел, спасибо, что спросил.

\- Ну и отлично.

Пошли потрахаемся, хочется сказать Джеку, меня ждет до омерзения блевотный день, так что давай начнем его с чего-то хорошего. Пожалуйста.

В итоге он ничего не говорит и еще десять минут любуется на то, как Чарльз шатается по квартире в поисках ключей от мотоцикла, бумажника и телефона, который опять засунул черт знает куда.

\- Сигареты не забудь.

Чарльз кивает, в коридоре хлопает дверь.

Проходит минуты три – и она хлопает еще раз. Чарльз молча возвращается на кухню, цепляет его за воротник рубашки, целует – и уходит, снова ничего не говоря.

\- Тебе тоже хорошего дня!

Они никогда не говорят об этом вслух, но как-то само собой сложилось, что когда у них обоих на работе происходит черт знает что, Чарльз начинает отмораживаться. Или это начинает Джек. Никто, кажется, не знает точно. Они просто начинают общаться как соседи, которые по случайности спят в одной постели и периодически трахаются. И так до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь из них не наорет на второго, не встряхнет за шкирку и не вынесет мозг, спрашивая, что случилось.

Первым обычно не выдерживает Джек. Хотя каждый раз говорит себе, что вот в этот раз – точно сдержится.

И сдерживается. Изо всех сил.

Макс вылезает из шкафа самостоятельно. Выходит на кухню, смеривает Джека презрительным взглядом, фыркает, чихает, принюхивается к миске – и уходит в комнату. Сейчас уляжется на подушку Чарльза и примется вылизывать Энн уши, пока та не даст ей лапой по морде.

\- Лучше бы бар открыли, честно слово.

Но почему-то он пошел в эту сраную адвокатскую контору с громким именем, а Чарльз после Ирака не нашел ничего умнее, как оказаться в полиции. С его прошлым втройне удивительно, что теперь он изо дня в день копает под идеального Джеймса Флинта, кормящего уличных детишек и всячески пытающегося стать Иисусом Христом (без части про распятие, конечно).

В начале одиннадцатого приходится запихнуть лэптоп в сумку, надеть пиджак и выйти-таки из дома.

Бумаги для Элинор Гатри сами себя не подготовят. И очередной суд сам себя не выиграет.

Ладно, не бар. Но хотя бы частная практика была бы гораздо лучше, чем прозябание в стекле и бетоне среди кучки офисного планктона, мечтающего как следует обнести шефа. Или все еще надеющегося однажды вырваться из корпоративного рабства и открыть эту самую пресловутую частную практику.

Или стриптиз-клуб.

На улице льет дождь, и Джек думает о том, что зонт остался в нижнем ящике комода, пока ждет трамвай.

Можно было бы вот еще водить научиться – тогда вечером в пятницу они тратили бы на алкоголь в половину меньше денег, а торчать на остановке среди умирающих от недосыпа людей больше бы в принципе не пришлось.

Когда телефон начинает разоряться музыкой из «Пиратов Карибского моря», Джек чуть не роняет его в лужу, пытаясь мокрой ладонью принять вызов. Номер неизвестный, но кроме телефона Чарльза и «не снимай трубку», в его списке контактов все равно никого нет.

\- Мистер Рэкхем?

Он понятия не имеет, кто это, и только надеется, что не журналист. С тех пор, как кто-то слил информацию о том, что они будут представлять интересы Hamilton Inc в суде, номера всех ведущих юристов разрываются от звонков от максимально неадекватных людей, пытающихся примазаться к происходящему.

\- Слушаю.

\- Меня зовут Джон Сильвер. Мне кажется, у меня есть для вас очень интересная информация.

Нет, не журналист. Очередной придурок, думающий, что сможет подсунуть ему какие-нибудь малоинтересные жареные факты вроде того, что Флинт трахается с женой своего усопшего лучшего друга.

\- Сколько?

\- Это не телефонный разговор.

\- Назовите цену, иначе мне это неинтересно.

\- Давайте встретимся и обсудим.

\- Мне некогда.

\- Вы все равно уже пропустили свой трамвай.

Голос доносится не из трубки, и Джек оборачивается. Кудрявый парень в потертой куртке отделяется от кучки скучающих людей, улыбаясь самой дебильной из виденных Джеком улыбок.


	4. Chapter 4

\- И что в итоге?

\- В итоге мы идем в суд.

\- То есть?..

\- Мы не будем сидеть на заднице ровно и ждать, пока они выбросят нас отсюда.

Миранда смотрит мимо него. Часы тикают оглушительно громко – как и всегда в ее кабинете. За окном льет дождь. Через два часа Флинту нужно вернуться.

Скорее всего, они закончат гораздо раньше.

\- Я не буду говорить тебе, что это плохая идея.

В ее голосе нет осуждения. Его там не было никогда, но сейчас это только видимость. Флинту не нужно спрашивать и не нужно вглядываться в ее лицо, чтобы понять, насколько ей противно все то, о чем он говорит. О чем он говорит последние пять лет.

На самом деле, конечно, все должно было быть по-другому – по крайней мере, именно этого она бы и хотела. Чтобы все закончилось по-человечески - и желательно в рамках закона.

Кажется, она до сих пор думает, что его это волнует.

Кажется, она до сих пор думает, что Томас бы хотел именно этого.

Но Томас, к сожалению, уже ничего не захочет. Спасибо рамкам закона.

Раньше он объяснял ей. Терпеливо, медленно и с любовью. Что если они захотят вернуться в прежние времена, им придется вернуться под крыло системы. Им придется видеть, как дети уходят – и возвращаются после того, как очередная приемная семья вышвыривает их на улицу.

Потому что они никому не нужны – такие, какие есть. И никогда не будут нужны. Потому что изменить ничего не получится – и пытаться никто не станет.

И можно сколько угодно рассыпаться в умных терминах, можно говорить о том, что детям нужна материнская любовь и отеческая ласка.

Они закончатся на первой же убитой кошке. На первых же украденных деньгах. На первом же рассказе за семейным ужином о том, из чего жизнь этих детей состояла предыдущие десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать лет.

Поэтому однажды Флинт перестал пытаться объяснить Миранде, почему в систему они не вернутся. Почему будут изворачиваться, называться ночлежкой, столовой, хоть продуктовым складом – но никогда не вернутся к тому, что было прежде.

Почему лучше, чтобы каждый из этих детей вырос на улице, чем в доме людей, которые будут бить их телевизионным шнуром за мокрую постель.

Не таких нет. А один или два счастливых случая на всю известную ему статистику именно этим и являются – случайностями, и не более того.

\- Я не буду говорить, что ты драматизируешь. Не буду говорить, что ты не прав. Но ты знаешь, чем все это, скорее всего, закончится.

\- Да. Здание у нас отберут. Но пусть лучше его отберут после того, как я сделаю все для того, чтобы этого не случилось.

Ему не нужно договаривать – Миранда прекрасно знает, что стоит за этими словами. Когда ее лишили лицензии, она не пошла в суд и не стала бороться, полагая, что ничего не сможет доказать. Думая, что никто и никогда больше не захочет ее помощи после того, как ее муж-политик покончил с собой. После того, как оказалось, что она изменяла ему со своим пациентом. После того, как на кафедре университета, где она столько лет была бессменной звездой со всеми своими научными интересами, со всеми своими меткими и едкими статьями, ее отчитывали, как девочку-первокурсницу.

Она промолчала – и он промолчал тоже.

Больше он молчать не будет.

Спрашивать – не нужно. Объяснять – нечего.

\- Он бы этого не хотел.

\- Все, чего он хотел, - чтобы у этих детей было будущее. И я добиваюсь этого – единственным реальным способом.

\- Единственным, который ты знаешь.

\- Ты уже давно не мой психиатр.

\- Ты уже давно не в Ираке.

Все это похоже на фехтование в защитных масках. Десяток уколов и касаний, и твое лицо давно бы истекло кровью, но вы наносите удары безликим белым силуэтам, а не друг другу.

Иногда Флинт перестает понимать, зачем приходит к ней снова и снова. Особенно зная, что Гейтс прекрасное понимает, что значат пустые часы в его исчерканном ежедневнике. Часы, в которые он исчезает.

Приходит в квартиру, которая так и не стала для него вновь квартирой Миранды Барлоу. В квартиру, где все началось – и все закончилось.

Иногда ему хочется спросить, кто мыл ванну. Кто спустил окровавленную воду. Кто вытаскивал из воды тело Томаса. Кто его нашел.

Флинт знает, что не Миранда. Флинт помнит, что было дальше.

Флинт помнит, как раздался звонок, и как после этого он, кажется, еще несколько месяцев просыпался от того, что этот звонок снился ему снова и снова.

Он приходит, и иногда они даже не разговаривают. Молча пьют чай – словно так и нужно. Словно сейчас раздастся хлопок входной двери, Миранда улыбнется, практически незаметно, встанет и уйдет.

Вернется час спустя, когда он будет торопливо повязывать галстук, давя улыбку.

Кажется, с тех пор он всегда улыбается половиной лица. Кажется, кто-то даже говорил ему, как это красиво и обаятельно.

В итоге Флинт уходит – час спустя, как и всегда.

Дождь прекращается. Флинт идет пешком – идти здесь не больше десяти минут, и он никогда не берет машину. Никогда не брал.

Ему нужно поговорить с Гейтсом. Еще раз, с начала и до конца, обсудить все, что они должны сделать. Услышать все то, что он с удовольствием прокричал бы ему в лицо, сказанное тихим сухим голосом, понимая, что Флинт даже не станет тратить время на то, чтобы доказать ему, что его аргументы сейчас не имеют никакого смысла. Что все это давно решено. Что они давно знали, что этим все и кончится. Что к этому все и идет.

Телефон вибрирует в кармане.

Флинт снимает трубку, не глядя на экран.

\- Меня зовут Джек Рэкхем.

Он узнает его по голосу, но Джеку Рэкхему об этом знать необязательно. И о том, что еще Флинт о нем знает. И что его звонок – последнее, что ему сейчас нужно.

\- У меня есть к вам деловое предложение.

\- Вот как.

\- Я хочу представлять ваши интересы.

\- Мы не можем позволить себе ваши услуги, мистер Рэкхем.

Кажется, от его сарказма сигнал на линии на секунду прерывается. Флинт понятия не имеет, что за игру затеял Рэкхем, и знать ему совершенно не хочется. То есть, не сейчас. Позже.

\- И услуги вашей компании, - Флинт почти смеется, - тоже. По крайней мере, пока вы работаете на мистера Тича. Того самого, с которым мы собираемся судиться.

\- Я не предлагаю вам услуги компании. Я говорю вам, что возьму ваше дело бесплатно. Я. Я сам.

\- Я не собираюсь его вам отдавать.

\- Окей, - Джек, кажется, улыбается, и Флинту иррационально хочется ударить его несмотря на то, что он понятия не имеет, где тот сейчас находится. – Я его у вас куплю.

В трубке раздаются короткие гудки.

Флинту нужно вернуться в «Нассау» и заняться делом.


	5. Chapter 5

В комнате темно. Сильвер сидит на подоконнике и играет на гитаре, едва слышно напевая. Вчера он попросил Билли его постричь. Чувствовать на шее сквозняк все еще очень странно. Он вообще отвык от этого ощущения.

От ощущения, что следит не он, следят за ним - тоже.

Флинт стоит на пороге, где-то за его спиной в коридоре тускло мигает лампочка. В доме старая проводка, и Билли периодически проверяет, чтобы на ночь все вилки вытаскивали из розеток. Кажется, однажды короткое замыкание чуть не закончилось пожаром. Повторять никому не хотелось.

Голова Флинт кажется объятой пламенем.

Против света он не видит, смотрит Флинт на него или нет, и просто отводит взгляд.

Вроде бы играть на гитаре здесь никому не запрещается. Тут вообще мало что и мало кому запрещается, но пристальное внимание к своей персоне Сильверу совершенно не нужно.

\- Хороший голос, - говорит Флинт так, как будто это совершенно собой разумеется.

\- Я раньше в группе играл, - отвечает Сильвер, как будто Флинту есть дело. – Но не сложилось.

Флинт кивает.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Это самая дальняя комната. Так я никого не разбужу.

Очевидно, что вопрос не в этом. Флинт складывает руки на груди. На правой у него татуировка, уходящая под закатанный рукав черной рубашки. Сильвер знает что там – драконья голова и какой-то бессмысленный девиз на латыни. Как это называется, ошибка юности. Судя по поплывшему контуру, хозяину на этот рисунок с самого начала было наплевать.

\- Я здесь работаю. Если ты не против этого слова.

\- И давно в тебе проснулся такой альтруизм?

\- Здесь можно спать, можно есть, можно на гитаре играть в три утра. На ближайшее время такой расклад меня вполне устраивает. Больше мне пока ничего не нужно.

\- Скорее всего, мы через пару месяцев закроемся. Имей это в виду.

Разговор как будто окончен, но Флинт не уходит.

Сильвер смотрит в окно – на площадке посреди двора светит одинокий фонарь, Билли гоняет мяч в гордом одиночестве уже час, не меньше.

\- Билли живет здесь всю жизнь?

\- Нет, - Сильвер не ждет, что Флинт продолжит, но он проходит в комнату, садится на стул, облокачиваясь о спинку. – Лет двенадцать или около того. Он сбежал из дома и не захотел возвращаться.

\- Понятно.

\- Гейтс все пытался с ним поговорить. Все эти важные разговоры про родителей, уважение, взросление и понимание. Потом увидел синяки у него на запястьях и прекратил.

Сильвер понятия не имеет, зачем Флинт все это говорит.

Его не очень-то интересует тяжелое детство и другие душевные страдания Билли Мэндерли.

\- Хэл хотел его усыновить. Не получилось.

\- Почему?

Флинт пожимает плечами. Действительно, какая разница. Не получилось.

Он снова зажимает аккорд и продолжает фальшиво бренчать Бон Джови на двух нотах. Ему хочется встать и зажечь свет, но он этого не делает. Хочет Флинт сумрачно торчать в темноте и сверлить его взглядом – пожалуйста.

За тот месяц, что он совершенно незаметно даже для самого себя здесь уже провел, стало ясно, что в каждом действии Флинта есть рациональное зерно, понятное только ему самому.

Билли как-то между делом, пока мыл посуду, рассказал ему, как пару лет назад кто-то из детей притащил в «Нассау» вшей. И как в итоге Флинт побрился налысо сам – потому что ему надоело слушать нытье тех, кому это предстояло.

Что-то в этом должно было быть умилительное. Но Сильвер так и не понял, почему в глубине души ему кажется, что нет за этим никакой любви и нежности. Нет за этим никакого желания поддержать. А только упорство монаха, потерявшего веру, но продолжающего молиться шесть раз в день, потому что Богу нужно что-то доказать.

Впрочем, возможно, ему просто пора завязывать с тем, чтобы запивать снотворное алкоголем.

Спать становится все тяжелее, и боль в левой ноге уже давно переступила порог невыносимой.

Какое-то время ее не было вовсе. Сейчас она вернулась, и ему действительно достаточно уже того, чтобы было где спать и чтобы не было сырости.

\- Почему ты хромаешь?

Значит, что-то он вокруг себя все-таки замечает. Кроме бесконечной несправедливости мира.

\- Ну, даже не знаю с чего начать.

Сильвер отставляет гитару.

\- Скажем, я отсидел пять лет в Гуантанамо, и мне там раздробили колено.

\- Понятно.

У Флинта сухой спокойный голос. Очевидно, что это ложь. Сильвер не пытается даже захотеть быть откровенным, все еще отлично понимая, как быстро честность выйдет ему боком.

\- Это правда, что Томас Гамильтон вскрыл себе вены из-за того, что ты трахал его жену?

Он даже в лице не меняется – глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и отчетливо видно, что у Флинта ни мускул не дергается.

\- Или все-таки из-за того, что его отец решил раскатать асфальтоукладчиком дело всей его жизни?

\- Ты это от своих сокамерников в Гуантанамо услышал?

\- Ага.

В другое время и в другом месте Сильвер даже, может быть, потратил бы какое-то время, чтобы попытаться вызвать его расположение. Не здесь, не сейчас, едва ли не в другом времени.

Флинт чувствует двойное дно, но не знает, что за ним есть еще одно. И еще одно. И еще. Как те ящички с улыбками, которые самозабвенно описывал Джеймс Барри, и таких ящичков у Сильвера в голове целый гребаный комод.

\- Мы провалились с фестивалем, потому что никто не хотел ничего делать. Но к тебе мальчики вроде бы прислушиваются…

\- Ты девочек из принципа на порог не пускаешь?

Впервые лицо Флинта приобретает неизвестное ему выражение, которое Сильвер моментально классифицирует как «ты совсем идиот». Без вопросительного знака.

\- Понятия не имею, как им помочь. Тех, кто появляется на пороге с венами решетом или с лезущим на глаза животом, все равно приходится связывать с соцработниками.

Как будто это отвечает на вопрос.

\- Драмы здесь и так достаточно.

Сильвер кивает. Они продолжают разговаривать в воздух, а не друг с другом, но сейчас этого вполне достаточно. Сейчас, когда он балансирует в воздухе на туго натянутой нити, которая вот-вот оборвется. Или он сам оступится – случайно или осознанно, Сильвер понятия не имеет. Но не удивится уже ничему – усталость кажется ему физически осязаемой.

А когда он устает, он делает ошибки. И очень скоро они станут заметными.

Протянуть бы эти пару месяцев, забрать свои деньги и забыть про эти дни, наполненные стуком половника о дно кастрюли, запахом бесконечных консервированных бобов и слизыванием крови с кончиков пальцев, которые он в очередной раз порезал о терку.

Флинт встает, аккуратно отодвигает стол в угол.

Когда его силуэт на пороге снова высвечивается неверным светом лампы, Сильвер зачем-то говорит:

\- Машина.

Флинт не оборачивается и не уходит.

\- Мне было четырнадцать, меня сбила машина.

Флинт делает шаг.

\- За рулем сидела моя мать.

Флинт перешагивает порог.

\- Это не было случайностью.

Дверь хлопает. Сильвер снова берет гитару. В Гуантанамо, наверное, есть большой риск проснуться с засунутым в глотку (в лучшем случае) скорпионом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **John Silver fanmix - Well, it hurts**
> 
> Poets of the Fall - Sleep Sugar  
> Poets of the Fall - Carnival of Rust  
> Billy Talent - Rusted from the Rain  
> Billy Talent - Sympathy  
> Lady Gaga - Til it happens to you  
> Billy Talent - Afraid of Heights  
> Breaking Benjamin - So Cold  
> Three Days Grace - Hate Everything About You


	6. Chapter 6

_Два года назад_

Предсказать заранее, что этот раз будет последним, невозможно. Какое-то время Сильвер считает каждый раз последним.

Но иногда можно поставить себе А с плюсом. И еще один плюс на каждое «если».

Если сегодня удалось выйти из дома вовремя и дойти до такси. Если удалось выйти из такси самостоятельно, а не звонить кому-то из парней. Если Эндрю не спросит обеспокоенным голосом, как он себя чувствует. Если до концерта он сможет сходить отлить без посторонней помощи. Если откажется от алкоголя и не запьет им таблетки. Если выйдет на сцену, улыбаясь по-настоящему. Если не будет после каждой песни панически смотреть на плейлист, пытаясь понять, как долго еще нужно будет выстоять на ногах.

До этого года они никогда не исполняли акустику посреди концертов.

В самый первый раз он просто цепляется Брендону за плечо во время соло (в зале кто-то визжит) и шепчет в висок, что сейчас упадет.

Сильвер уже потом понимает, что действительно делает это вслух. Тихо, но Брендон слышит его. Не прерывается, не перестает играть, просто подставляет ему плечо. Сильвер утыкается в него лбом, продолжая петь, чувствуя, как по лбу течет пот. Не от напряжения – от боли.

Он не помнит, как в тот раз оказывается в гримерке. Кажется, после того, как Брендон стаскивает его со сцены (в зале никто по-прежнему не замечает ничего не обычного, они же просто уходят перед анкором), кто-то из охраны просто поднимает его на руки и в прямом смысле слова уносит Сильвера туда.

Эндрю хотел вызвать «скорую». Это Сильвер помнит.

Пауза перед анкором затянулась на лишние десять минут.

Никто не заметил.

С тех пор в середине сета они начинают вставлять три, четыре, иногда пять акустических песен. Тех, которые позволяют Сильверу просто сидеть на краю сцены и петь, пока все остальные продолжают играть.

Предсказать заранее невозможно, но в тот вечер, когда Брендон начинает соло, Сильвера буквально пригвождает к месту. Он цепляется за стойку микрофона обеими руками, на секунду прикрывает глаза – но ощущение никуда не уходит.

Это последний раз. Больше ничего этого не будет.

За неустойки по контракту Сильвер в итоге отдает Эндрю все, что заработал за эти пять лет. Он даже не спорит – просто отдает все, что есть, не задумываясь, что, может быть, стоит закопаться в бумаги. Может быть, он должен только половину, четверть, одну десятую той суммы, что лежит у него на счету, так толком и не тронутая.

Брендон потом еще приезжает к нему три или четыре раза. Привозит еду, лекарства какие-то, рассказывает, что Эндрю пытался найти ему замену, но ребята только посмеялись ему в лицо.

Сильвер стоические слушает неинтересные ему новости. Он еще не уехал из Торонто, но присутствует здесь едва ли больше, чем если бы давно сел на самолет.

В какой-то момент – Брендон приезжает тогда в последний раз, и они оба это уже знают, - он просто водит пальцем по монитору ноутбука, выбирая, куда махнуть. На билет в один конец ему хватит, а на большее он уже несколько лет, как разучился рассчитывать.

\- Ты никогда не рассказывал, - Брендон сидит на полу и крутит косяк, даже не глядя, механически и привычно, - как это случилось.

«Это».

Сильвер смотрит на свои ноги. Больше десяти лет прошло, а шорты он по-прежнему носит только дома. Перестал еще в школе, потому что от чужих взглядов (полный набор эмоций от любопытства через брезгливость в никому не нужную жалость) его начинало колотить. Потом отвык. Потом Эндрю ему запретил. Кому нужны лишние вопросы.

На левой ноге шрамов больше, они выглядят грубее и выделяются на коже гораздо сильнее.

Если задеть коленкой угол тумбочки, перед глазами взорвется сверхновая, и он, вполне вероятно, от боли потеряет дар речи секунд на двадцать. В школе это всех очень веселило. В школе это даже его веселило. Когда от него ушла девушка (Сильвер выдохнул с облегчением), он вмазался коленом в перила лестницы на крыльце ее дома, - чтобы она решила, что ему очень плохо от происходящего. И оставила его в покое, наконец, - плачущих парней она ненавидела.

Брендон явно ждет, что он ответит.

Палец замирает на жирной точке, подписанной «Сан-Франциско».

\- Меня машина сбила, когда я возвращался из школы.

После смерти отчима прошло пять лет, и мать пила все больше. Когда дома алкоголь заканчивался, она садилась за руль – в любое время дня и ночи, - и ехала до ближайшего магазина. Иногда последняя бутылка падала в мусорный бак посреди рабочего дня. По их кристально чистому, вылизанному дому никто и никогда не догадался бы, что она давно уже превратилась в законченную алкоголичку той стадии, когда из денег даже свинью-копилку в своей комнате прятать стало небезопасно, потому что найдет.

Тормоза отказали, сказала она в полиции, заливаясь слезами.

Сильвер провел в больнице два месяца – и еще почти полтора года в инвалидном кресле.

\- Мы с матерью даже не разговаривали об этом никогда. После, я имею в виду, как будто ничего не изменилось. Как будто мне просто надоело передвигаться самостоятельно, и я уселся в кресло исключительно от нежелания двигать ногами. Оно ее раздражало до крика. Поэтому дома я пытался ходить сам. Это раздражало ее еще больше.

В какой-то момент оказалось, что закусывать алкоголь анаболиками еще интереснее, чем просто напиваться до визга и заблеванной ванной. Которую она сама драила потом по утрам, никак не комментируя случившееся.

Физиотерапевт читал Сильверу лекции о том, что боль нужно потерпеть, что нельзя превышать дозу, что можно впасть в зависимость.

Кажется, он расцарапал кожаную обивку на поручне кресла ногтями в тот раз. К тому моменту своих таблеток он не видел уже неделю.

Прятать их было бессмысленно – она все равно находила.

\- Когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать, мать умерла.

Самоубийство или нет – в тот момент ему был все равно. Полиция решила, что нет. Соцработник отругал его за то, что не следил за матерью.

Хотя бы ему не пришлось жить в приемной семье.

\- Примерно тогда я стал играть на гитаре. Мне больше все равно нечего было делать.

В колледж он в итоге так и не поступил.

Брендон слушает его, но Сильвер понятия не имеет, слышит ли. У Брендона восхитительно красивое лицо, по которому совершенно невозможно понять, есть ли где-то там за радужкой глаз хоть что-то, кроме светящихся голубым китайских фонариков из бумаги.

В итоге они трахаются. Из них двоих это нужно только Брендону, и дело, кажется, совершенно не в сексе.

Он все равно уезжает ночью, и это последний раз, когда Сильвер общается с кем-то из ребят. Через неделю он улетает в Сан-Франциско. Может быть, там все-таки будет ощутимо теплее. Это было бы неплохо – здесь он летом даже умудрялся высыпаться.


	7. Chapter 7

_Два месяца спустя_

В какой-то момент – Джеймс не задумывается, когда именно, - Джон перестает дергаться, притворяться, что спит, прятать ноги под одеяло, отворачиваться и нарочито ровно дышать.

В самый первый раз он дернулся – очень сильно, словно ему было больно, - когда Джеймс провел кончиками пальцев по одному из шрамов на его левой ноге. Дернулся, рывком завернулся в одеяло и задышал, всеми силами изображая, что спит.

Джон, конечно, не спал. И они оба знали, что Джеймс это понял.

На левой ноге у него шрамов больше, чем на правой. И слишком хорошо видно, какие оставила авария, а какие – скорее всего, лезвие или нож для бумаги. Или что-то подобное. Длинный толстый розовый рубец, уходящий с щиколотки под колено, словно его ногу обвивает змея, - и сетка тонких белых полосок, отчетливо видимая даже на бледной коже.

У него смуглое лицо, смуглые руки – и белые, бледные ноги.

Он не носит шорты.

Белые полоски, идущие на идеально ровном расстоянии друг от друга, выделяющиеся на коже, словно он тигр-альбинос какой-нибудь.

Дурацкие сравнения приходят Джеймсу в голову регулярно.

Один из шрамов на правой ноге – кажется, все-таки от аварии, - похож на саламандру. И он чувствительный, и прикосновение к нему не делает Джону больно, отнюдь.

Удивительное открытие – он, кажется, просто задел его ногу ступней и уже собирался извиниться, когда понял, что тяжелый вздох вызван вовсе не болью и его неуклюжестью.

Когда в следующий раз Джеймс провел по нему язык, Джон попытался пошутить, что от щекотки ненароком выбьет ему в следующий раз зубы пяткой.

Степень отвратительности в чувстве юмора у них оказывается примерно одинаковой. Ну или Джеймс просто неспособен признать свое поражение на этом фронте. Джон отпускает омерзительные шуточки обо всем на свете – и совершенно не считает нужным за них оправдываться.

Периодически – когда затягивается плохая погода или просто температура на улице меняется слишком резко, - Джон говорит, что левая нога заебала его настолько сильно, что в следующий раз он оттяпает ее самым большим ножом, какой только найдет на кухне.

Когда шутка переходит в кулинарные экзерсисы, Джеймс просит его заткнуться.

Джон не затыкается никогда – разве что в постели, где вытащить из него хоть один звук оказывается практически невозможно. Практически.

\- Тебе нужно поставить щеколду на дверь, - говорит он, сползая поясницей с края стола и застегивая ремень на джинсах. – Потому что рано или поздно…

Джеймс качает головой. Без стука к нему не заходит никто и никогда. Даже Билли. Даже Гейтс. А если вдруг ввалятся судебные приставы или там какой-нибудь бравый Чарльз Уэйн с напарником, это будут исключительно их собственные проблемы.

Он вытаскивает сигарету из его рта – губы красные и обметанные, - машинально сминает и швыряет в корзину для бумаг. Джон качает головой и тянется за другой.

От пота волосы у него то вьются еще сильнее, то распрямляются. Ничего в нем предсказать невозможно. По его лицу сложно понять не то что чувства или мысли, даже то, выспался он или нет. Хотя не высыпается Джон хронически. И упрямо ложится спать у стенки, даже если это значит, что в пять часов утра ему приспичит поссать, и следующий час он проведет, пытаясь выбраться из постели без помощи Джеймса, чтобы не будить его. И снова разбудит.

В том, что они оба живут в «Нассау», есть свои плюсы.

Они не приходят на работу одновременно. Они даже не ходят вместе курить. Всех социальных взаимодействий между ними – для других людей, - несколько дежурных фраз на кухне и на этих бесконечных никому не нужных совещаниях, где Билли сурово делает умное лицо, Гейтс говорит о благоразумности и необходимости прогибаться под власти, а Джон никогда не принимает сторону Джеймса.

Пожалуй, в их поведении только это и подозрительно.

Они вечно ругаются – о деле.

Мальчишки не слушают Джеймса и смотрят Джону в рот, хотя никто из них, наверное, даже не знает, что у него есть имя.

В конечном итоге именно он заставляет его рассказать Гейтсу о предложении Джека Рэкхема – когда все уже решено и сделано, когда все уже обговорено и продумано. По крайней мере, Джеком – Джеймс отключает голову, когда понимает, что решать сам он уже ничего не хочет.

В какой-то момент он ловит себя на мысли о том, что ему становится все равно. Он уже смирился с тем, что они проиграют суд. Ему хватило на это последних пяти лет, и очередные три месяца сбора каких-то доказательств и подготовки каких-то речей этого не изменят.

Ему становится все равно.

Где-то внутри трепыхается бессмысленное ощущение, что потеря «Нассау» будет значить, что все было напрасно, но он не озвучивает его – потому что знает, что сидящий напротив человек с ножом в одной руке и недочищенной картофелиной в другой обязательно объяснит ему, что это не так.

И что «Нассау» они не потеряют.

Откуда вообще берется это они, Джеймс не знает и не хочет знать. В глубине души он понимает, что ничем хорошим все это не кончится. Что обязательно всплывет какое-то дерьмо, как это происходит всегда.

Так что когда однажды, застегивая ремень на джинсах и отводя с глаз взмокшую прядь волос, Джон вдруг говорит сакраментальное «нам надо поговорить», Джеймс даже не удивляется.

\- Говори, - отвечает Флинт.

И Сильвер начинает говорить.


End file.
